halofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
秋风之墩号（光环：战斗进化关卡）/对白文本
对白文本 英文文本 序幕 ]] Fades into space. Installation 04 is visible above Threshold. The ''Pillar of Autumn appears, moving slowly toward the ring. Longsword escorts soar alongside. In Anniversary, the camera fades into the Autumn and pans to show Installation 04 and Threshold as the ship moves.'' The camera slowly turns and zooms in on the ''Pillar of Autumn.'' *'Captain Jacob Keyes': "Cortana, all I need to know is did we lose them?" *'Cortana': "I think we both know the answer to that." Inside the ship's bridge, the camera focuses on Keyes. *'Keyes': (sighs) "We made a blind jump. How did they—" *'Cortana': "Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach...at light speed, my maneuvering options were limited." Keyes begins pacing around, looking at viewscreens. *'Keyes': "We were running dark, yes?" *'Cortana': "Until we decelerated. No one could have missed the hole we tore in subspace." Keyes looks at a bridge crewman's console. *'Cortana': "They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet." The crewman presses some buttons. The screen shows a diagram of Threshold with Installation 04 in orbit. *'Keyes': "So, where do we stand?" *'Cortana': "Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious." Keyes examines the main screen, pulls his pipe out of his mouth and shakes some ash off it. He closes his eyes wearily. *'Cortana': "But I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it three capital ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us." *'Keyes': "Well, that's it then. Bring the ship back up to Combat Alert Alpha. I want everyone at their stations." *'Cortana': "Everyone, sir?" *'Keyes': "Everyone." Alarm klaxon sounds. Crewmen run towards their stations. *'Keyes': "And Cortana..." Cortana's avatar appears on a holotank. *'Cortana': "Hmm?" *'Keyes': "...let's give our old friends a warm welcome." *'Cortana': "I've already begun." Cuts to the one of the launch bays of the ''Pillar of Autumn. A Marine waves light batons to guide a Pelican into the correct docking position. The view moves towards the lower deck.'' *'Cortana (PA)': "Attention, all combat personnel: Please report to your action stations." *'Cortana (PA)': "5th Platoon, secure airlocks on Deck 11. 14th Platoon, rendezvous with 22nd Tactical at bulkhead Charlie 14." Marines start talking, readying their weapons, preparing Scorpion Tanks and Warthogs, or just loitering, until the view shows Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson walking through a line of Marines. *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson:' "You heard the lady! Move like you've got a purpose!" *'Cortana (PA)': "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." Marines get in two lines, facing each other. Johnson walks down the column between the formation. *'Johnson': (Easy) "Men...keep your eyes down range, fingers on your triggers, and we all go home in one piece." (turns around) "Am I right, Marines?" *'Johnson': (Normal) "Once again, it is our job to finish what the flyboys started. We are leaving this ship, platoon, and engaging the Covenant on solid ground. When we meet the enemy, we will rip their skulls from their spines, and toss 'em away, laughin'!" (turns around) "Am I right, Marines?" *'Johnson': (Heroic) "Men, here is where we show those split-chin squid-head sons-of-bitches that they could not have picked a worse enemy than the human race! We are going to blow the hell out of those dumb bugs, until we don't have anything left to shoot 'em with! And then we are going to strangle them with their own-living-guts!" (turns around) "Am I right, Marines?" *'Johnson': (Legendary): "Men, we led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their filthy claws on Earth. But we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have...is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in!" (turns around) "Am I right, Marines?" *'Marines:' "Sir, yes sir!" *'Johnson': "Uh-huh. Damn right, I am. Now move it out! Double time!" The Marines break formation and run out of the area, as Johnson follows them slowly. *'Cortana (PA)': "Attention, all personnel: We are re-engaging the enemy. Internal and external contact imminent." *'Johnson': "All you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close...this is gonna be your lucky day." Cut to a computer screen. :>X - CORTANA 1 0 CRYOSTOR. 23.4.7 >(PRIORITY ALPHA) :>UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET *'Tech Officer Sam Marcus': "Whoa! Sir?" *'Tech Chief Thom Shephard': "Right. Let's thaw him out." The crewmen begin pressing buttons. *'Marcus': "Okay. Bringing low-level systems online. Cracking the case in thirty seconds." Cut to John-117's cryo chamber, which excretes steam. *'Marcus': "He's hot! Blowing the pins in five..." {Gameplay} 第一幕 离开休眠舱]] Note: Testing only happens in single-player, on Easy and Normal difficulties. *'Marcus (PA)': "His tube shows green. Cycle complete." Tube cover lifts itself, Shephard, standing in front of it, salutes. *'Shephard': "Sorry for the quick thaw, Master Chief. Things are a little hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly." *'Marcus (PA)': (waves) "Welcome back, sir. We'll have you battle ready stat." *'Shephard': "Chief, please look around the room. I need to get a calibration reading for your battle suit's diagnostics." The Chief looks around. *'Shephard': "Good. Thank you sir." *'Marcus (PA)': "I'm bringing your health monitors online, sir." The heads-up display's health bars appear. *'Shephard': "Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn. Okay sir, go ahead and climb out of the cryo tube." The Master Chief gets out of the cryo chamber. On Cooperative Play, a second Spartan also gets out from a cryo chamber next to the Chief's. {Gameplay} *'Shephard': "I gave you a double dose of the wake-up stim. Take a quick walk around the cryo bay and join me at the optical diagnostics station when you're ready." Shephard walks over, soon Master Chief follows him and stands on a red square. If the player does not face Shephard or begins to wander: *'Shephard': "Stand on the red square please." *'Shephard': "Ok sir, look at me to begin." When the Chief faces Shephard and stands on the square: *'Shephard': "I know the ordnance techs usually take care of your targeting sensors, but we're short of time, Chief. Just look at each of the flashing panels to target them. When you lock on, it'll change color." Chief looks at the flashing lights. *'Shephard': "Okay, that looks good..." *'Marcus (PA)': "Sir, I'm getting some calibration errors. I'm going to invert your looking pitch, so you can see if you like it better that way." The pitch is inverted. *'Marcus (PA)': "Try targeting the flashing lights again." The Chief looks at the panel. *'Marcus (PA)': "Is that better or should I switch it back?" The Chief decides the way he wants. *'Marcus (PA)': "OK, I'll leave the pitch normal/inverted. But if you want, you can change it yourself later. (pause) I'm ready for the energy shield test now." *'Shephard': "Please follow me to the energy shield test station." *'Cortana (PA)': "Fire teams: Report to defensive positions Alpha through Sierra. Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders." Cortana then proceeds to give PA announcements coordinating the crew's defense against the Covenant boarders that loop till John-117 meets Keyes on the bridge. *'Cortana (PA)': "Warning! Covenant incursions on port decks Three and Nine. Alpha Team, engage enemy boarders." Later: *'Cortana (PA)': "Enemy boarding parties on starboard decks Eight through Ten. Echo Team, intercept Covenant forces." Later: *'Cortana (PA)': "Covenant boarding craft detected on port decks Four, Five, Seven, Eight, and Eleven. All available Combat Teams, respond!" Later: *'Cortana (PA)': "Baker Team reports Covenant forces engaged on port deck Seven. Security teams, move to assist." Later: *'Cortana (PA)': "Warning! Covenant boarders on starboard decks Four and Six. Sierra Team reports heavy resistance! Security teams, assist." Later: *'Cortana (PA)': "Alert! Alpha and Charlie Teams report heavy fighting on port decks Five through Nine. Foxtrot Team, move to starboard decks Eight and Ten, and stand by." Later: *'Cortana (PA)': "Reserve Combat Teams Tango through X-Ray to port decks Five and Six, on the double!" Later: *'Cortana (PA)': "Reserve Combat Teams Oscar and Romeo to port decks Nine through Eleven." If Chief does not look at Shepard. *'Shephard': "Sir I need you to look at me to begin." If Chief does not stand on the square *'Shepard':"Stand on the yellow square. This'll just take a second." The Chief steps into the square. *'Shephard': "Okay, bring his energy shields online please." The Chief's shield meter appears, and charges to full. *'Marcus (PA)': "Alright. Shields read as fully charged." *'Shephard': "Okay, sir. Bring them down to test the automatic recharge." The Chief's shields get depleted, and recharge themselves again. *'Marcus (PA)': "Recharging normal. Showing green across the board." *'Captain Keyes (PA):' "Bridge to Cryo Two, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately." *'Shephard': "Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I-" *'Captain Keyes (PA)': "On the double, crewman." *'Shephard': "Aye aye, sir. (to the Chief) The skipper seems jumpy, we'd better get moving. We'll find you weapons later." *'Marcus (PA)': "Okay. I'll leave the self-diagnostics running, at least." *'Shephard': "Good idea. You'd better get to your evac group, Sam!" *'Marcus (PA)': "Affirmative. Just have to reset the computer and I'm outta here!" Banging is heard on one of the observation chamber doors. An alarm activates and flashes red. *'Marcus (PA)': "Oh God! They're trying to get through the door!" The door breaks open and a Sangheili Major enters, firing on Marcus. *'Marcus (PA)': "Security! Intruders in Cryo Two! No, please don't— (a plasma bolt hits him, and he falls) Agh!" The Sangheili turns around and tries to shoot at the Master Chief from above, but can't get through the glass. The Sangheili runs off. *'Shephard': (panicked) "Sam! Sam! (to the Chief) C'mon, we've got to get the hell out of here!" Shephard unlocks the exit door. *'Shephard': "This way!" If the level is played on Heroic or Legendary, gameplay begins here. Shephard leads Master Chief out of Cryo Two and down a corridor. Shephard tries to open the second door, which explodes, killing him. The Master Chief leaves the area and sees crewmen battling the Covenant while another crewman is killed by an explosion. *'Crewman #1': "Behind us! They're right behind us!" A few crewmen run into the room while the blast doors are closing. *'Crewman #2 or Marine': "Secure those blast doors! Move! Move!" A crewman runs away from the blast door, with a second directly behind him. *'Crewman #3': "Wait for me!" The crewman is killed by an explosion just as he reaches the blast doors, which shut slowly. If the player lingers around the area: *'Crewman': "Master Chief, sir, the situation's secure here. You're probably needed somewhere else!" The Chief finds his way to a corridor intersection where (on Easy and Normal) he comes face to face with a Sangheili Minor. It growls at him but is suddenly attacked by Marines, and the Sangheili flees behind a closing door. *'Marine #1': "Chief, Cortana says get to the bridge, double quick!" The Chief makes his way to a room where PFC Chips Dubbo is helping some crewmen battle the Covenant boarders. *'PFC Chips Dubbo': "Sir! The Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! You better follow me." The Chief follows Dubbo through an emptied armory with a few dead or wounded Marines. Outside there's another fight between the crew and the Covenant. The Chief arrives just in time to witness a crewman being killed in an explosion. *'Dubbo': "Get clear, Chief!" The blast doors close, locking the Covenant out. The Chief and Dubbo get to the bridge: *'Dubbo': "Captain Keyes is waiting for you, sir!" The Chief approaches Keyes. *'Master Chief Petty Officer John-117': "Captain Keyes." Keyes turns away from the main view screen and shakes the Master Chief's hand. *'Keyes': "Good to see you, Master Chief. Things aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we never really had a chance." Cortana's avatar appears on the holotank. *'Cortana': "A dozen Covenant superior battleships against a single . With those odds, I'm content with three - make that four kills." (to the Chief) "Sleep well?" *'John-117': "No thanks to your driving, yes." Cortana smiles. *'Cortana': "So you did miss me." A loud explosion rocks the bridge. The Chief lurches and Keyes grabs a pedestal for support. *'Keyes': "Report!" *'Cortana': "It must have been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an antimatter charge!" *'Fire Control Officer': "Ma'am! Fire control to the main cannon is offline!" *'Cortana': "Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option." *'Keyes': "Alright then. I'm initiating Cole Protocol, Article 2. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana." *'Cortana': "While you do what, go down with the ship?" *'Keyes': "In a manner of speaking. The object we found, I'm going to try and land the Autumn on it." *'Cortana': "With all due respect, sir, this war has enough dead heroes." *'Keyes': "I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear. Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, that means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for a hard transfer." *'Cortana': "Aye aye, sir." Cortana's avatar disappears. *'Keyes': "...which is where you come in, Chief. Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth." *'John-117': "I understand." Cortana's avatar reappears. *'Cortana': "The Autumn will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my subroutines handle the final approach." *'Keyes': "Excellent work, Cortana. Thank you. Are you ready?" Cortana looks around the bridge for one last time, then sighs. 舰长将科塔娜的数据芯片交给士官长]] *'Cortana': "Yank me." Captain Keyes pulls a data chip out of the holotank and Cortana disappears. He gives the chip to the Master Chief. *'Keyes': "Good luck, Master Chief." The Chief slides the chip into the back of his helmet. *'Cortana': "Hmm...your architecture isn't much different from the Autumn's..." *'John-117': "Don't get any funny ideas." {Gameplay} 第二幕 Keyes hands his pistol to the Chief. *'Keyes': "I don't keep it loaded, son. You'll have to find ammo as you go." If the player lingers next to Captain Keyes: *'Keyes': "Get moving, Master Chief. There's nothing you can do here." or *'Keyes': (angrily) "I gave you an order, soldier. Get off this ship!" If the player stays on the bridge but not next to Captain Keyes: *'Cortana': "We need to get off this ship, Chief, before we're completely overrun by Covenant." ---- If player uses the Pistol to kill Captain Keyes or any crewmen: *'Cortana': (shocked and infuriated) "What the hell are you doing?!" *'Cortana (COM)': "Security to the bridge, the Master Chief has gone rampant! Take him down, boys!" The doors leading to bridge lock up. Invincible Marines come in and quickly kill the Master Chief, taunting him afterward. ---- When the player moves away from Keyes, the PA announcements Cortana was doing is replaced by PA announcements by Keyes. These loop till the end of the mission. *'Keyes (PA)': "Combat Teams on decks Seven and Eight, fall back to secondary defensive positions." Later: *'Keyes (PA)': "Reserve Combat Teams on decks Five through Nine, fall back to secondary defensive positions!" Later: *'Keyes (PA)': "Crew and Ops personnel on decks One through Four, report to evac stations immediately!" Later: *'Keyes (PA)': "Ops personnel on decks Nine through Twelve, report to evac stations now!" Later: *'Keyes (PA)': "All hands, this is the Captain. Prepare to abandon ship! Combat Teams, repel boarders until Ops personnel are away. Good luck. Keyes out." Later: *'Keyes (PA)': "All remaining crew and Ops personnel, hit the lifeboats! Fall back to evac stations." Later: *'Keyes (PA)': "Combat teams Alpha through November, pull out to nearest evac station!" Later: *'Keyes (PA)': "Combat Teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for evac!" Later: *'Keyes (PA)': "All combat personnel, fall back to tertiary defensive positions!" Continuing, without killing anyone on the bridge, the Chief picks up ammunition for the pistol, and meets three Unggoy, who he quickly deals with. He enters the door on the opposite wall and sees groups of Marines engaging the Covenant in the mess hall. *'Cortana': "Those Marines could use some help, Chief! Do what you do best!" The Chief steps over a body of a dead Marine and picks up an Assault Rifle. From here to the end of the level, if the player takes a hit with his shields down: *'Cortana': (urgently) "Keep your head down! There's two of us in here now, remember?" The Chief clears the mess hall then heads out into the corridors. He comes across a group of three Marines fighting a Sangheili. After he helps them kill the Sangheili, the ship is rocked by a violent explosion. *'Marine #2': "What the hell? Did something just hit us?" *'Marine #3': "Move it! Back to the airlock!" An explosion comes from the airlock, caused by a Covenant boarding vessel crashing into the ship, killing the two Marines standing guard next to it. Covenant troops pour into the corridor. The Chief and the Marines eliminate them. If John-117 enters the Covenant boarding craft: *'Cortana': "They're using our lifeboat airlocks to attach their boarding craft. We go out and they come in! Clever bastards..." The Chief leaves the airlock area. *'Marine #3': "Go on ahead, Chief. We'll secure this airlock." The Chief finds a trio of Marines fighting Covenant while taking cover behind Combat Barriers. *'Marine #4': "We're taking fire. We could use a hand!" The Chief enters a room where the Covenant are on a ledge above him. Marines engage the boarders by taking cover behind the central staircase. *'Cortana': "Covenant! On the landing above us!" After the battle on the ledges, the Chief climbs the staircase to the second floor. The Chief sees a lifepod launching with pulse lasers bursting all around the airlocks. *'Cortana': "The lifepods are launching! We should hurry." Plasma torpedoes continue to hit the hull. Three lifepods launch from the airlocks in sequence. The third one is hit by enemy fire and explodes. *'Cortana': "The Covenant are destroying the lifepods...they really don't want us on that ring." The Chief passes a set blast doors, the blast door closes, leaving any of the surviving accompanying Marines behind the door. *'Cortana:' "Warning! Blast doors closing! (pause) We'll have to use the ship's maintenance access ways. Follow the NAV point, it will lead you to an opening." ---- Note: The following only occurs in Easy and Normal difficulties. The Chief enters the access tunnel, and after eliminating two Unggoy who were exploring the tunnel, he finds an opening. *'Cortana': "I'm detecting Covenant movement outside the access ways. Activating motion tracker. Let's find a safe exit." The Chief approaches the first door. Red dots surround his position on the motion tracker. *'Cortana': "They're right on top of us! We need to find another way through." The Chief finds another locked door. Red dots still appear on the motion tracker. *'Cortana': "We're too close! We need to find another route." The Chief finds an unlocked door leading into a darkened room. *'Cortana': "Motion tracker shows all clear." On Easy and Normal, the Chief encounters a broken door. *'Cortana': "Wait. We need to get through that door, but it's been damaged by an explosion. Analyzing... The door's control mechanism is offline, but it's taken a lot of damage. You should be able to bash it open with the butt of your weapon." The Chief melees the door and it opens. ---- As the Chief crosses through the control room for his cryo bay, he sees a trio of Sangheili looking around in the bay. *'Cortana': "It looks like the Covenant wanted to catch you napping." The Sangheili intruders spot the Master Chief, open fire on him (with no effect due to the glass protection), and soon leave the cryo bay. The Chief leaves the control room and makes his way to another access tunnel. Later, while the Chief passes through a damaged part of the ship: *'Cortana': "The damage to the superstructure is extensive... I don't know how much more abuse the Autumn can take." The Chief fights his way to the final airlock. With the help of the surviving Marines, the Spartan defeats the immediate Covenant forces around the last airlock. *'Cortana': "There's one last lifeboat! Quickly, get aboard before it launches!" The Chief heads for the last airlock. A Marine heads for the airlock, but is thrown to the ground by an explosion. *'Marine #5': "Oh no, oh no!" The Marine looks behind him and sees the Master Chief, who picks him up and throws him into the life pod. *'Cortana': "Now would be a very good time to leave!" The Chief sweeps his rifle into the hallway one last time to check for enemies, and then enters the lifeboat. He grabs onto a handhold on the ceiling, while the Marine he picked up crawls into a seat. *'John-117': "Punch it." *'Bumblebee Pilot': "Aye aye, sir!" The pilot seals her eye visor. The lifeboat launches out of the airlock. *'Bumblebee Pilot': "We're disengaged. Goin' for minimum safe distance." *'Marine #6': "We're gonna make it, aren't we, sir? I don't wanna die out here!" The Chief pats him on the shoulder. *'Cortana': "Look!" The Chief steps up front. Halo swings into view and the Bumblebee drops towards it. *'Marine #6': "What is that thing, Lieutenant?" *'Bumblebee Pilot': "Hell if I know, but we're landin' on it!" *'Marine #5': "The Autumn! She's been hit!" The Chief dashes to the back of the lifeboat, and watches the ''Autumn.'' *'Cortana': "I knew it! The Autumn's accelerating. Keyes is going in manually!" The ''Autumn accelerates and flies over the life pod (past the pod's starboard side in Anniversary). It is struck by multiple plasma torpedoes.'' *'Bumblebee Pilot': "Heads up, everyone, this is it! We're entering the ring's atmosphere in five!" *'Cortana': "Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" *'John-117': "We'll be fine." The Chief grips the sides of the lifeboat, and bends his knees. *'Cortana': "If I still had fingers, they'd be crossed..." The Bumblebee heads into Installation 04's atmosphere. Fade to white. Level ends.